


"Welcome To The Crew"

by TheTrashcanOfWritting



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashcanOfWritting/pseuds/TheTrashcanOfWritting
Summary: North Prythian High School has 6 teams. The new student, Feyre Archeron, hasn't chosen a team yet, making her vulnerable.Also, I know Highschool isn't like this I just had an idea ok.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron & Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	1. Culture shock

All the rumors I had heard about Prythian North had not prepared me for the reality. I remember my friends and I making fun of the no hats or bandanas rule at Prythain South. We thought there are no gangs in Prythian. Now I am not so sure. Everyone is wearing a symbol with one of 6 colors on it and they are standing in groups based on color. I had heard from a friend of a friend that North was cliquey, and your clique decided your social status. I expected it to be more like Highschool Musical, not like whatever this is.

People stare at me as I walk through the hallway towards the administration's office. I give the door a quiet knock.

"Come in" a woman's voice calls from the other side of the door. She is sitting at a messy desk, wearing a pretty light pink dress. I hadn't seen anyone in pink when I walked through the halls,  I wonder if that's why she chose it.

"How can I help you?" She asks with her bright voice.

"I'm here to pick up my schedule."

"Oh, you must be Feyre!" She exclaims. She picks up the files littering her desk and looking underneath them. "I know it's around here somewhere."

She finally finds it and hands it to me. At the top is my name; locker number and combination; and my new ID number. Below is a flow chart with my classes and the time the periods they are in end.

"Remember, we have your first day scheduled for tomorrow. Today you are going to be receiving a tour of the school."

"Ok, awesome, um, when will that be?" I ask, hating how awkward my voice sounds.

"Alis should be here in-" The bell cuts her off. "Five minutes." she finished after the monotone ring ends.

Sure enough, five minutes later, a sweet-looking girl wearing a green shirt walks into the office.

"Hey, oh my god, you're here! Welcome to North Prythian. I love your shirt, you are going to love it here." For some reason, I doubt that I will love it here, but I bite my tongue. She takes me around the school. I follow her, watching her frizzy brown hair which is tied up by a green ribbon, bounce when she walks. She stops to let me open my locker and get used to the location and combination of it. She also stops in the fine arts hall and tries to convince me to join the theater program. I have no interest in joining but find it endearing. Somethings never change about Highschool.

My older sister Nesta picks me up an hour later and I collapse onto my bed as soon as I get home, bare mattress and all.

# ~~~~

The next morning goes by in a blur. Before I know it I am standing in my second period English class in my carefully selected pink shirt. The office lady had the right idea. The teacher, Ms. Weaver, directs me to an empty seat in the back of the classroom. I can't help but be grateful for the placement. I had always had trouble with English. Reading was hard for me on its own. Combined with constant moving during the school year it was easily my worst subject.

I take my seat next to a boy dressed head to toe in black. From his black jeans to his black leather jacket over a black t-shirt. While most people seemed to accessorize a look with their color, his color is his look, and he looks damn good in it.

Ms. Weaver starts talking about the analysis of the chapter of a book I have never read.

"You're new." The boy on my right says, eyes still trained on the teacher.

"How'd you know?" I asked lamely.

"Well, you've never been in my class before, and you aren't wearing a signal." His voice flat as though he is just reading this off of the whiteboard he is staring at.

"Fair point." I start to doodle in the bottom corner of my notebook.

"So, do you have a name Darling?" he finally takes his eyes off the board and meets mine when he asks me this. I'm immediately drawn into the violet sky that is his pupils.

"Feyre." I breathe, still mesmerized.

"Fey-ruh," He says, almost as though he is testing the pronunciation. I watch his mouth open as if he is going to say something when he is cut off by Ms. Weaver.

"Rhysand," She snaps, "are you paying attention?"

"Of course." She rolls her eyes at the smile Rhysand flashes her but doesn't press the issue further. We don't acknowledge each other for the rest of the period. I spend that time drawing absent-mindedly. I don't realize I had drawn Rhysand until the end of the period.

# ~~~~

I close my locker door and am shocked to find a tall boy with greasy blond standing where the door had been.

"You're undeclared." He says.

"And you are?" I ask. I am starting to get annoyed with people asking about what team I am on.

"Tamlin Fons."

"I'm Feyre"

"Well Fairy," He says. I'm immediately annoyed by the mispronunciation of my name. "Why don't you sit with spring at lunch today?" He phrases it like it is a question, but I know I have no choice.

"Sure!" I have no interest in joining him. But I don't know how to say no to strangers, and I don't want to make enemies on the first day of class.

He leads me to a table and sits me between him and a boy whose red hair is longer than mine.

"This is Fairy."  I cringe, I wish I had the courage to correct his pronunciation, but he doesn't seem like the kind of boy who responds well to being wrong  . I decided to let it go. I look for someone I recognize and quickly realize I'm the only girl at the table. Across the way I see Alis sitting with some other girls in green. She's making funny faces at a girl with a large blue scrunchy on her wrist from across the lunchroom.  I wonder if they know each other from doing theater. I try to wave at Alis but she doesn't acknowledge me, either doesn't remember me or didn't see me. I finally muster up enough courage to ask the question I  really need to know.

"Can someone explain the 'colors' to me?"

"Oh you don't need to know the colors,  just  know that spring is green." Tamlin says, waving his hand in a dismissive fashion. He and one of the boys across the table start talking about football practice.  Eventually, the red-head next to me speaks up.

"She going to have to decide soon, she should at least know the names."

"I'm already doing her a favor by letting her sit with us, but if you want to Lucien, knock yourself out."

The boy, Lucien, explains to me that there are 6 teams.  Winter wears blue; Spring wears green; Summer wears yellow; Fall wears brown; Day wears white; Night wears Black.  Eventually, Tamlin joins in too.

"Each team has a hierarchy and a 'head'. I'll tell you who the heads are, not that it'll matter to you, no girl can be the head." I struggle not to roll my eyes.

"That.' He says pointing to a boy with short white hair and the palest skin I had ever seen. "That is Kallias, head of Winter."

"Over there is Tarquin."  He points to a boy who looks younger than Kallias by about 2 years, with platinum hair that contrasts brilliantly with his earth-brown skin. "Head of Summer." My eyes linger on him for a minute before Tamlin starts again.

"Beron," He says, pointing at what must be a super-senior, with hair the color of old blood, "Is the Head of fall." Something about him reminds me of the boy sitting at my right.

"Rhysand," My head perks up in recognition at his name, the boy from my English class. "Is the head of Night."

"Right there is Helion," he says, pointing at an absolutely gorgeous boy with beautiful brown hair that matched with his glowing brown skin. "Head of Day. And I'm head the head of Spring." I sit trying to process all that I had just learned.

# ~~~~

By eighth period all I want to do is go home. But this is my elective class, intro to painting. I've always loved painting and getting to do it to paint at school and learn more about it is really exciting. My easel is next to a girl who has messily tied her long blonde hair into a messy ponytail. I notice her casual black dress under her easel. She seems like the kind of girl who wears a dress every day because she likes it. I wish I could pull that off. I muster up the courage and say,

"I love your dress." She whirls on me and beams.

"Thank you! You must be new!"

"I am"

"Fun! I'm Mor, welcome to Prythain North, where are you coming from?"

"Prythian South"

"Oh cool, what's your name?"

"Feyre."

"Well Feyre, this project is to paint a still object. I am using that vase of fake flowers, you can use it too."

I thank her and fall into the world of painting. My brush moves across the canvass of its own accord as I study every detail of the vase. My palate is slowing filling with different shades of the deep blues of the vase. I choose a yellow background and blend it so it's lighter where the flowers are going to be. By the time the bell rings I have a basic outline of the vase and the background done. But Mor still exclaims,

"Wow, that looks so good already!"  I feel my face heat to a deep blush.

"Thank you, but I'm sure yours is much better, I'm  just  starting mine."

"Oh honey, mine's not even close. I'm not very good at painting, but I  really  wanted to take a creative class." I like Mor I decide. We clean our workspaces and I begin my long walk home. For the second day in-a-row, I crash as soon as I get home. I'll have to wake up early tomorrow to do homework.

# ~~~~

I take my seat in English.  I'm prepared to spend another day doodling in my notebook when something Ms. Weaver says catches my attention. The next unit will be a partner research project. I already don't know anyone in this class, and I don't need that to be called out. Luckily, or unluckily for me, she is assigning partners based on there we are sitting. She goes around the classroom pointing to people who are going to be partners. My heart stops when she points at both me and Rhysand at the same time. I look down and move my notebook and am shocked when I look up and see Rhysand standing in front of my desk.

"Guess we're partners." He says.

"I guess so."

Ms. Weaver walks around the classroom again and hands each group a prompt.  We get ours: 'Present a presentation to convince the audience to support Prythian Aid Organisation .'

"We got lucky" Rhysand says, "Last year my friends had the opposite prompt. It's difficult to convince someone not to support aid."

"Yeah, that must be." I grab a piece of paper. "Let's start by figuring out how we want to present." I title the paper 'graphic organizer' and write my name in the top right corner.

"How do you spell your name?" I ask.

"R-H-Y-S" I look up, expecting him to finish. "That's it, people only call me by my full name when they are mad at me."

"I'll remember that, Rhys."

"So anyway I was thinking either a slideshow or a poster, what do you think?"

"I was thinking of a poster."

"Well then, Feyre Darling, I'll get the poster board."


	2. Chapter 2

I take a deep breath and secure my hood over my head as I see Rhysand enter the classroom. Today we are supposed to research our project. I know I will have to face him soon, but I will put that meeting off for as long as possible.

"Miss Archeron, hood off please." My heart stops as 25 pairs of eyes turn to me and I lower my hood and reveal my new black eye and split lip. I know everyone can see it, but thankfully no one acknowledges it.

As soon as Ms. Weaver dismisses us to our project groups Rhysand pushes his desk next to mine.

"What happened to you?" He asks, grabbing my hand gently.

"Your 'crew' happened to me. A group of them found me in the parking lot after school." I yank my hand away from him. How dare he send his crew after me then pretend to be concerned. He gapes at me like a fish.

"My crew, I... I had nothing to do with that. Do you know who... no, of course, you don't I promise you I would not, did not authorize an attack on anyone, especially not an undeclared." He looks at my hand again but doesn't reach for it.

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

"I..." He sighs through his nose, "No, just, would you like to sit with my inner circle at lunch? You don't have to, but we could sort this whole thing out." He isn't looking at me. He is looking everywhere else except me. I want to say no, to storm out and demand he never talk to me again, but I agree to give him a second chance.

we don't get much work done that period. He spends the whole period asking me questions about the boys who cornered me in the parking lot.

After class, I follow him to his lunch table.

"Azriel," Rhys says, a tall boy with short brown hair sitting across the table looks up from his textbook. "Keep your dogs on a leash." He slides the notebook he had been taking notes into him.

"Devlon, Noctem, Asinius," Azriel reads off the notebook, "What did they do this time?"

Rhys looks at me for a second before leaning down and whispering "It's ok, you can tell him." And I do. Azriel takes notes the whole time. It doesn't take long for me to finish.

"Thank you..." Azriel's voice trails off.

"Feyre" I finish for him

"Thank you Feyre," He gives me a warm smile.

"Azriel, please remind them that Night has not tolerated any violence in 25 years. Even when they did tolerate violence they didn't condone unfair fights or attacks on undeclared. If that behavior continues they may find themselves without a team to hide behind." Azriel's smile goes from warm to wicked, then disappears entirely as Mor approaches the table. He dips his head back down to his textbook.

"Feyre, welcome, are you planning on joining Night?" She asks, putting her tray down next to me.

"Mor, play nice." Rhys chastised.

"I don't know what you mean, I'm always nice."

"I didn't hear any of the build-ups, but I know that's not true." A boy who looks almost identical to Azriel but has long brown hair tied into a bun sits next to Azriel. Mor looks at me, puts her finger to her mouth, and winks. I know she has to mean something with that but I don't know what. I signal that to her. She nods her head at the boy, then puts her finger back to her lips. I realize she wants me to not draw attention to myself. I'm good at that.

"Do we have practice tonight?" The boy asks. Rhys, who must have seen Mor's signal plays along.

"Nah, I've got to work on my persuasion project, reschedule to next week?"

"Sure, who is your partner?"

"Feyre." Mor and Azriel look up at that but look back down quickly.

"Huh, don't know her," I swear his eyes meet mine but I don't see any recognition in there. He starts eating his tater-tots and everyone else starts eating too. After a minute he looks up.

"Wait, guys, who is this?" He asks looking at me.

"I'm Feyre," I say, trying hard not to laugh.

"How long have you been here?" He asks. His shocked expression breaking as a smile creeps onto his features.

"The whole time," I say, laughter winning out. Everyone else follows suit.

"Oh Cassian, you never were the brightest bulb in the box," Mor says through her laughter.

"You know you love me" He replies.

"That is true.

"Well hello Feyre, I'm Cassian."

"Hello, Cassian." He smiles at me, then goes right back to his tater-tots.

"Where is Amren?" Mor asks.

"She sat with Varian today," Azriel says quietly. Laughing at Cassian seems to have broken him out of whatever slump seeing Mor put him into.

"Ah, gross," Mor says, making a face. The rest of the period goes by just like that, just joking and laughing.

# ~~~~

My eight-period art class truly is becoming the highlight of the day. I walk in ready to finish the finishing touches on my flowers when Mor rushes up to me.

"Feyre, Rhysand wanted me to give this to you." She says handing me a notecard. On the blank side, it reads

_Text me Darling, 773-202-5862,_

_Rhys_

I roll my eyes at his nickname, stuff the note into the top pocket of my backpack, and get to work on my painting. I watch each flower come to life as I add detail to each petal.

"We're moving on to the next project tomorrow," Mor says, startling me out of my daze. I look down at her clean workspace then back to the clock and realize I only have 2 minutes to clean up and set my painting out to dry.

"I'm pretty much done anyway," I say putting my palate on the rack with everyone else's and cleaning my brushes in a hurry, still being careful not to ruin the tips of them. Mor waits for me at the door when the bell rings.

"I have to go get my lunchbox from my locker, but I'll see you tomorrow," I say.

"Ok, see you at lunch!" She calls with a wave.

Five minutes later I am standing outside the exit of the school building staring at the parking lot ready to face the journey home. I get about halfway across the parking lot when I hear someone call for me.

"Fairy! Fairy!" I look over to see the Red-haired boy from spring, Lucien, leaning against a grey car. "Hey, Fairy, I just wanted to encourage you to join Spring," He leans in closer as if he doesn't want anyone to hear. "We aren't all like Tamlin,"

"I haven't made any commitments yet." I don't feel safe. I can still see the boys from yesterday. They cornered me maybe 25 yards from this spot. My black eye throbs in remembrance.

"What do you think Fairy, why not join spring"

"I'm not making any commitments right now."

"but-" He is cut off by a voice from behind me.

"She said she isn't making a decision right now." I turn to see Cassian standing behind me with his arms crossed.

"She's a big girl, she can make her own choices," Lucien says, but his voice is losing confidence.

"She did make a decision, and that is that she's not making any decisions right now." Lucien huffs and gets in his car. I turn to face Cassian.

"Thank you, Cassian,"

He just smiles at me and walks me to the end of the parking lot. We keep our eyes Lucien's car, and as soon as it disappears, so does Cassian.

My walk home takes me maybe 30 minutes but it feels like an eternity.

"Hey Fey, how was school?" My dad asks.

"Fine dad, how was work?"

"It was ok." I go to the girls' bedroom. He hasn't seen my eye since the incident. He was too drunk last night to notice it. He has been like this since Mom died all those years ago. I know it's only a matter of time before he loses this job and I'll get one to try and pay rent, but no one pays teenagers enough to pay all the bills. We'll get evicted again, and move again. When we get to the new house he'll find a new job and the cycle will start over. Maybe I should put some money aside now to give me a cushion for when this happens again.

Nesta isn't home, and Elain is probably in the garden. She always loved gardening, but never really gets to see the results with how we move every year. Our room is small, the bunk bed and single twin bed take up almost the whole room leaving little walking space. It's still better than our last room, at least we each get our own bed instead of sharing a queen between the 3 of us.

I go to my art Instagram account and try not to wince as I add the words _Now accepting commissions_ to my bio. My art had always been mine. Something I did for me, but I need that extra cash so when things go south I am prepared for it all to come crashing down around me.

I take out the piece of wood I stole from the backyard of my first house to use as a lap desk and get to work on my math homework. I take my calculator out of the top pocket of my backpack and a notecard comes out with it. I remember Rhys had given me his phone number, I shoot him a text that just says hey and this is Feyre. Not five minutes go by before I receive another text from him.

 **Rhys** _Hello Darling, would you like to meet up at the library at 6 o'clock to work on our project? </em_

 **Me:** _I would love to, but I don't have a way to get there._

**Rhys:** _Not a problem, I could give a ride if you'd like_

**Me:** _I'd like that_

 **Rhys:** _What's your address?_

I send it to him and he promises to be here at 5:45 so we have more time to work at the library.

He keeps his word and his black car pulls into the driveway right on time.

"Get in loser," He says with a laugh.

"Do you own anything that isn't black?" I ask getting into the passenger seat of his car.

"I've got to keep up my brand at all times." His smile warms me in a way I can't explain. He drives fast, and I have to resist the urge to grab onto my seat when he turns.

We sit at a table in front of the floor to ceiling windows. Rhys pulls out a rubric for the project.

"I'll take questions one and three if you will take 2 and four."

"Sounds good." we silently research for a minute before he breaks the silence.

"Who was that in the garden?"

"Oh, that's my sister Elain." After he opens that can of worms no more work gets done. We just sit staring out the windows at the setting sun and swap stories. Rhys gets me I realize, and I get him.


	3. Chapter 3

The 6:30 alarm wakes me up and I already have a text from Rhys

 **Rhys:** _We're screwed_

 **Me:** _Why?_

I watch my sisters roll out of bed while I stay in my bunk. Nesta has been taking classes at Prythian's community college. I think her goal is to be able to move out in a few years. Elain already has one foot out the door and has ever since her engagement. I pull myself out of bed and start getting ready when Rhysand finally responds.

 **Rhys:** _She's checking the research today._

 **Me:** _Shoot_

I finish getting ready and see a final text from Rhys.

 **Rhys:** _Can I drive you to school today?_

I look outside and see the downpour rain.

 **Me:** _Yes, please._

I can't focus for the entirety of my first-period math class. My focus keeps drifting back to the empty research page. Rhys is right. We are screwed. We scramble to fill out the sheet as Ms. Weaver goes around the classroom checking things off in her grade book. Rhys turns to me right as Ms. Weaver begins to approach us. Something about his messed-up black hair, gaping mouth, and wide violet eyes makes my heart flutter. That moment is cut short by Ms. Weaver approaching.

"All right, let's see your research." She says, leaning over in between me and Rhys. "Oh, this, this is nowhere close to enough research, what happened?" We both hang our heads in shame. Ms. Weaver sighs loudly. "I'm not putting this in the grade book, but you are forfeiting the right to revise." She makes a mark in her grade book and shakes her head as she walks away.

"Well, that could have gone better," I say sheepishly.

"Could have gone worse too, we have the rest of the week to catch up, we'll just have to work extra hard." I force a smile at him. We are able to finish most of the note sheet during the rest of the period.

"Uh Feyre, you don't have to, but if you want to, you could totally sit with us at lunch again today," Rhys says and I chuckle internally at how awkward he is.

"I would love too." He beams at me in response.

I grab my lunchbox and sit in the same spot as yesterday.

"Feyre, welcome back," Cassian says as I sit down. "Did Lucien give you any more trouble after yesterday?" He asks with a laugh. Rhys looks up from his sandwich in shock.

"Lucien gave you trouble yesterday?" He asks.

"Yeah, but it wasn't a big deal and Cassian was there and helped me stand up for my self."

"Ok," Rhys replies but he sounds unsure.

"Hey, Feyre, when are you going to commit?" Mor asks as she sits down. Rhys nudges her side.

"Soon probably, I'm running out of safe clothes," I say with a laugh. A silence falls across the group for a minute.

"Feyre do you want to come to my house to work on the project after school?" Rhys asks.

"Sure," I exclaim, and I can't help the smile that breaks across my face.

"Ooh, Rhys is bringing a girl home," Mor coos,

"Shut up," Rhys responds nudging her again.

"Make me," Mor nudges him back,

"I'll tell m-" I cut him off.

"Is Tamlin coming over here?" I ask, and I can hear my voice getting weaker.

"No, he wouldn't break the lunchroom truce," Rhys assures me.

"It certainly looks like he is," Cassian says and I watch his face harden.

"Brace yourselves," Azriel says and everyone's faces harden.

"Rhysand" Tamlin growls loud enough for the whole lunchroom to hear. "What exactly is going on between you and Fairy?" He asks and I feel my face flush.

Rhysand responds without looking. "Nothing is happening between me and Feyre." The way he accents the pronunciation of my name makes me want to hug him.

"Then why are your dogs protecting her while she's undeclared?"

"The same reason you invited her to lunch, Night needs a new member." I cringe at that. Is that all I am to him? just a possible new member? I had no reason to believe I was more than that, but it still stings.

"You know what I think? I think she's your spy for Night" He's yelling louder now so everyone can hear.

"I think you're delusional." Rhys laughs, but it wasn't the warm laugh full of life that slips out when Mor teases him, it's a cold heartless laugh that sends shivers down my spine.

"You know what Rhysand." He takes another step towards us and that is when Kallias finally stands up and pulls Tamlin aside. The lunch period is eerily silent.

Mor still looks shaken up during art, which is why I am shocked when she smiles at me after class.

"You ready to go"

"Oh, uhh yeah," I say and follow her out to Rhys's car.

"Shotgun" Cassian calls before sprinting towards the car.

"Not so fast, the driver picks the shotgun and I pick Azriel," Rhys says from 10 feet away, casually strolling towards the gar twirling his keys while he walks.

Somehow in all the chaos, I end up seated between Cassian and Mor while music blasts and the car speeds down the street. I will never get used to how Rhys drives. In a minute we are pulling into Rhys's driveway. Everyone files out and right as I go to Rhys stops me.

"Feyre, I need to tell you something.

"What is it?" I ask I don't mean to snap how I did. I sit back into my seat.

"I didn't mean what I said to Tamlin today in the lunchroom." My blood boils. How dare he try and backpedal now after embarrassing me in front of the whole lunchroom.

"Then what did you mean?" I ask struggling to keep my voice down. He pulls at his hair.

"I was trying to protect your image."

"Why do you care about my image?" I counter, "What am I to you?"

"Feyre," He pleads not answering my question.

"Let's do some work," I say and stumble my way out of the car.

"Feyre please," he begs.

"Let's just finish this project." He slams his hands on his steering wheel but makes his way out of the car.

I clutch my backpack against my chest as I walk into his house. I'm surprised to see that Mor, Cassian, and Azriel have already broken into the pantry.

"Help yourself Feyre," Mor says gesturing to the box of crackers she's holding. I grab the cracker she hands me but don't grab anymore, still feeling nauseous from the spat I had with Rhysand.

There's a weird tension in the air and I worry that people may have heard the altercation we had. No one says anything for a minute but Rhysand goes into the pantry and returns with a box of Cheeseitz.

"Feyre do you want anything?" Rhys asks.

"Are you sure?" He pushes.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He comes and stands next to me. I can feel his warmth over my shoulder and I have to resist the urge to step closer.

"Feyre are you going to enter the art show this year?" Mor asks.

"Isn't it too late to apply?" I ask.

"No, they don't start collecting applications until second semester."

"Oh, well then maybe, I don't know, I've never been in an art show before."

"Are you serious? But you're so good!" Mor exclaims and I want to crawl into my skin and hide.

"Thanks and yeah none of my old schools really had an art program"

"So you're an artist?" Rhys asks, "Guess we know whose decorating the poster then." Rhys says and I force out a laugh.

"Guess we do." Another moment of silence stretches on. "We should get to work." Rhys leads me down the hall and into his bedroom. His room is clean and surprisingly bright. His bed is made and his desk is organized. The sun shines through the windows. He leads me towards the desk. We take out our research sheet and I sit on the bed behind his desk and we get to work. It only takes us about 15 minutes to finish the research sheet.

I take out my school-issued laptop and we both start working on our individual analyses. Somehow in the hour we spend working I end up laying on the floor next to him. After the hour we spend working we agree to make a plan for the rest of the week.

I cringe as I realize I will be spending every night for the rest of the week with Rhys until Friday. Not that the time I spent studying was horrible, as a matter of fact, it was kind of nice.

He drives me home in silence, neither of us acknowledges the conversation we had in this very car not two hours ago.

# ~~~~

The rest of the week falls into a routine until it's Thursday night and it's time to decorate the poster. Rhys edited the grammar on our analyses yesterday. I am eternally grateful that he didn't point out how every sentence had an error like all of my past partners had.

"So what are you thinking for the theme?" Rhys asks and I show him the sketch of the poster I had done yesterday while Rhys edited.

"Oh wow, that's a lot of detail, what do you want me to help with?" I hand him the analysis and the headers I printed earlier in the library and a pair of scissors.

"How about you cut these out?" I ask and he complies.

"Are you nervous about the presentation tomorrow?" He asks me while he cuts.

"No I'm ready, are you?" I ask, starting work on the title.

"Not at all, I quite like public speaking," he lowers his voice a pitch, "And you'll find I can be very persuasive." A thrill rolls through me. I almost break my focus on the title, that is until he hands me the first cut out.

# ~~~~

We already finished the project, so why am I still in Rhys's house after school? I don't want to know the answer to that.

"How do you think we did?" Rhys asks me from his spot at his desk.

"I think there is no way you didn't convince them. You're a very smooth talker.

"I dunno, I think you and your blazer had that ethos on lock." I smile at him. He blushes and looks back down at his phone. I glance at mine but looks right back up

"Hey Rhys," I call,

"Hey what?" He responds.

"Exactly what would someone, hypothetically, have to do in order to join Night?" Rhys jerks up in his chair. He stumbles over his words for a second.

"Well, they would have to submit it to me in writing." I grab a notebook and start writing.

_"I, Feyre Archeron, hereby pledge my allegiance to the Night team."_

He takes the notebook from me and makes a bid scene about studying it. "Well in that case," He sits down on the floor in front of me. And leans closer as he whispers, "welcome to the crew." his eyes dip down to my lips and back to my eyes before a notification pulls us apart.

_Ms. Weaver marked Group Persuasion Project as 68/70_

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! as of right now my Tumblr ask requests are open. I have a list of pairings I ship posted but if your idea isn't on the list feel free to send me the request anyway and if I can I will write it. I'd also love to do more things in this universe so if you would want to read it let me know.
> 
> You don't have to have a request to message me, you can check me out and just say hello.
> 
> https://urleastfavoritewritingtrashcan.tumblr.com/


End file.
